


Flor Eterna

by SerenaStons



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:47:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29677950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerenaStons/pseuds/SerenaStons
Summary: Él la encontró cuando no lo esperaba, ella le enseñó a vivir.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape





	Flor Eterna

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia participó en desafío de la página SSHG de. Facebook por el cumpleaños de Hermione en 2020

Ella siempre lo animó a continuar, le dijo que sin importar lo que pasará el debía seguir viviendo que ya había sobrevivido dos guerras y dos amos y que se merecía ser libre de escoger su camino asi no fuera con ella.

Su acercamiento fue casual y bastante inesperado...  
Tan pronto como pudo moverse, después del terrible encuentro con la pequeña serpiente de Voldemort, escapó del hospital mágico, hizo un translador y se dirigió al otro lado del mundo, llego a Melbourne pensando en desaparecer en algún lugar en medio de la nada y tal vez dedicarse a cuidar canguros, no quería saber de la gente y menos aún del trío dorado; solo dos días después se encontró con Granger.

Ella buscaba a sus padres y él buscaba donde acentarse, terminaron viajando juntos... Al menos hasta que él la ayudara a devolverle los recuerdos a sus padres a cambio ella no diría nada de su actual paradero.  
Para cuando encontraron a los Wilkins antes Granger, estaban separados, El tenía una nueva esposa y un hijo pequeño, su madre tenía un pequeño pero próspero negocio de diseño de modas y un novio diez años menor y estaba feliz con su nueva vida; al parecer habían mantenido las apariencias de un matrimonio por el bien de Hermione, al no estar ella en la ecuación habían seguido con sus vidas poco después de llegar a Australia. Hermione no tuvo que pensarlo mucho para dejarlos como estaban.

En los casi tres meses que pasaron juntos habían compartido pesares, recuerdos, confidencias y cuarto, ya que Hermione no estaba de acuerdo en que Snape transfigurara rocas en dinero para pagar por el alojamiento, el encantamiento por mucho duraría un par de semanas.

Cuándo Hermione volvió a Inglaterra Severus regreso con ella, aclaró su situación judicial y se acento en Hogsmeade se hizo cargo de la botica, mientras Hermione regresaba a Hogwarts a terminar sus estudios.  
Pasaron los fines de semana juntos, Minerva le permitió quedarse algunas noches en Hogsmeade si se le hacía tarde para volver al castillo, lo cual ocurría cada fin de semana, ya que se quedaba hasta tarde ayudándolo a preparar las pociones que vendía en la botica y mandaba a Hogwarts, ella las entregaba a Poppy el domingo en la tarde o el lunes en la mañana.

Para el 9 de enero el día de su cumpleaños, ella le preparo la cena, donde ella fue el regalo y el postre... Fue el mejor cumpleaños que podía recordar. Mientras la tenía dormida entre sus brazos se prometió darle todo lo que ella pudiera desear.  
Poco después de la Pascua al llegar el fin de semana, el viernes Hermione no llegó, no le extraño ya que como se acercaban los Extasis... debió quedarse estudiando. Pero cuando al atardecer del sábado no tenía a noticias de ella, cerró la botica y se dirigió al castillo; el gato patronus de MacGonagal lo encontró en el camino, no lo pensó solo reaccionó alzó el vuelo y entro por la ventana del despacho de la directora, las barreras del castillo le dieron la entrada, si Minerva se sorprendió, no dijo nada solo lo dirigió a la enfermería.  
La daga que Bellatrix Lextrange usó para torturar a Hermione durante la guerra, estaba impregnada en un veneno de acción lenta del que nadie se había dado cuenta.

Severas cerraba la botica temprano y pasaba la tarde con Hermione ayudándola a repasar para sus Extasis y leyéndole algún libro de su interés hasta que finalmente se quedaba dormida, al parecer solo lograba dormir cuando estaba en su compañía.  
En un libro sobre botánica que le llevó Neville, encontró la mención de la Flor Eterna, al parecer una rosa blanca que florecía en lo alto de lo Alpes una noche al año solo si había luna llena, pocas personas la habían visto, se decía que si se cortaba en el momento preciso conservaría el brillo de la luz de la luna.  
Hermione le dijo que quería conocerlas. Si ella no podía ir, el mismo iría a traerla.  
Cuando llegó el día de presentar sus exámenes, él estuvo con ella, al igual que cuando recibió los resultados. Tuvo los mejores puntajes en 50 años. Unas horas después fue transladada a San Mungo.  
Mientras Severus Snape la visitaba en el hospital mágico, ella siempre lo animó a continuar, que sin importar lo que pasará él tenía que seguir viviendo, le hizo prometer que lo haría.

Hoy se encontraba aquí frente a ella, dispuesto a cumplir sus promesas. Había ido hasta el monte más alto, acampado por días hasta que la luna salió. Dio un paso y le ofreció la rosa que brillaba en su mano con luz propia -Gracias Granger por enseñarme a vivir- otro paso hacia ella -Gracias Hermione por aceptar a este viejo imbecil con todo y sus defectos- se arrodilló a su lado -Gracias por curar mi alma desgarrada, mi corazón dolorido, prometo seguir viviendo- puso la rosa sobre el mármol frío de su tumba -Feliz Cumpleaños Hermione- bajo su rostro, una lágrima cayó sobre la rosa en la tumba, pasó sus largos dedos por las letras de su nombre, Hermione Jean Granger 1979-1999.

EPÍLOGO

Luego de 10 años Severus Snape conoció una joven viuda con dos hijos, se casó con ella y tuvo mellizos, a su pequeña niña la llamo Hermione.

Durante esta década y por 50 años más, todos los 19 de Septiembre se pudo ver una nueva Rosa blanca brillar en una tumba en Hogmeade.


End file.
